


Typewriter

by attitude28



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attitude28/pseuds/attitude28
Summary: MiMo collection of one shots, drabbles and short chaptered stories





	1. Letter

_“Hirai Momo:”_

_“This is Mina's father. I sent you this letter with only one purpose: leave my daughter alone. You're a misfit and she deserves so much better than you. So, please, just let her go”_

Momo stares at the letter in her hands like it's made out of human flesh, written in blood and signed by the devil itself. It's scary (of course it is) but she won't show it…she can't be weak when Mina needs her to be strong for her, for their relationship and whatever they have in their future. Momo leans on the wall, she's standing in the street right in front of her house just a few minutes after dance practice, there's a big competition coming up and she needs to give her best but with this is…too difficult

Momo is a dancer. Mina is one too. They met at the same dance studio. They became friends and then lovers. Maybe they're opposites: Momo is a social butterfly, Mina loves to stay at home. Momo dances to hip hop and pop songs, Mina dances to Tchaikovsky's “Swan Lake”. Momo loves Mina and Mina loves Momo

Opposites yet the same

And maybe it's those differences the one that make Mina's parents afraid of her relationship with Momo

Mina's parents aren't bad parents. They aren't overprotective neither neglect her, they love and take care of their daughter like she's a jewel in the king's crown, they're supportive and would accept any of Mina's choices except for Momo, of course. And Momo can't understand at this point

Because Momo wants to grow old with Mina, wants to maybe marry her in the future and have their happily ever after. She just can't lose Mina like this…

Momo slides down the wall and takes a look at the letter in her hands, she's holding back tears as she looks at the piece of paper one more time. There's something so ominous about the way that Momo, dressed in a light blue crop top and tight black leggings, sits outside her house and expects the world to stop for a while until she solves this problem

Her mother comes out holding a medium sized plastic bag probably filled with trash and, as she looks at her daughter sitting outside, she jumps back and playfully slaps her shoulder

“Momo-chan! You scared me! What are you doing there anyways?!”

Momo looks up at her mother, sadly shakes her head and shrugs like it's absolutely nothing

“Sorry, mom. I was just thinking…stuff"

And with a look that says _“I know you're lying”_, her mother places the plastic bag in the ground and bends over so she can look at her daughter closely. She takes a glance of the rumpled paper in her hands and then looks at Momo's side profile, her daughter features a complete mirror of her own

“Is everything okay, Momo?”

The dancer knows she has to be strong but her eyes get misty and she's growing tired of being tough, her mother pats her head a few times and ruffles her hair softly before reaching her hand to take the letter from Momo's hands and read it carefully, without any rush. When she finishes, the older woman sits just beside her daughter and remains in silence

“What can I do, mom?” Momo whispers, her voice drifting away with the night breeze as she opens her heart to her mother “You know I love Mina, right? What will I do if I lose her? I-I can't live a day without Mina”

Her mother sighs and she nods quietly before speaking

“There's only one way to win this, my child…you need to fight back”

Momo looks at her mother curiously, she blinks two times and can't say much before her mother speaks again

“If you never try then you won't know what's gonna happen” the woman continued “Mina is such a great girl, Momo and you need to fight for her”

The mother grabs her daughter face and caresses her cheeks with her thumbs before looking her at her eyes, staring deeply into them and searching for a little determination to keep going and just _fight back_

“You need to show Mina's parents that there's a lot of soul inside this dancer and that Mina deserves you just as much as you deserve her”

Momo stares into her mother eyes and she feels small, innocent, a child who's just discovering the world and needs a light for their way but she also feels full of determination, of the need to save her princess from the fangs of this metaphorical dragon.

The dancer slowly nods and takes her mother hands between hers

“I will”

* * *

Mina hugs her pillow close to her chest as she closes her eyes and pretends Momo is the one she's hugging. Her light pink colored room feels cold and empty without her friend and now lover, there's many plushies around her but she doesn't care and even the small cassette radio is completely silent today. Such a boring day…

She knows her parents just want what's best for her, they support her and they're good parents but…Momo is fire and Mina doesn't care about getting burnt and her parents are just trying to keep her away from the flames

Her mind takes her to that day when they met for the first time, back to when Mina was just a rookie and she heard a song blasting in one of the practice rooms. Curious (and lost since she didn't know where her practice room was), Mina opened the door just at the end of the hallway and she was mesmerized by the movements of that girl

The whole room seemed to worship her, her smile seductive and lovely as she looked at her reflection in the huge mirror, her body moving fast with a mind of its own and such sharpness that Mina couldn't take her eyes away…

Until the song stopped and Momo looked at her peeking through the gap in the door

_“Hi!”_ Momo greeted with the same lovely smile she had a minute ago while she was dancing, she ran a hand through her messy and sweaty hair and then waved at Mina _“Can I help you?”_

Mina feels she just forgot how to speak

_“I-I…uhm. I was looking for the ballet practice room”_

_“Oh”_ Momo seems disappointed as she says this but then ends up smiling again and gets closer to the door, Mina knows her cheeks must be blazing by now but she doesn't care as long as she catches a glimpse of this amazing goddess that's giving her the opportunity to admire and appreciate all forms of art _“Take a turn left at the end of the hallway, is the only door there”_

Mina pretends she said and did nothing so she just nods and awkwardly waves back

_“T-thanks! I'll appreciate it”_

_“Whats your name?"_ Momo insist on conversation _“I'm Momo by the way”_

Mina gulps and then feels is enough of being so anxious and scared so she just takes a step forward

_“My name is Momo by the way”_

_“Mina”_ answers the girl of ballet _“Mine is Mina…I'm sorry I-I gotta go!"_

She wouldn't know, never, that Momo would end up as her girlfriend for more than two years

And so, the ballet girl keeps dreaming of a brighter future, one where maybe her parents love Momo as much as she loves her. Sleep is getting the best of her after being tired all day long, school drains her whole energy and leaves her an empty shell and then dance practice feels like torture because she can't see Momo and Momo also can't pay a visit

It's been a while since she saw her girlfriend

She wonders what Momo is doing now…she must be getting bloated with food after dancing all afternoon long, maybe she's sleeping soundly and snoring softly on her comfy armchair until her mother tell her it's time to wake up, maybe she might be thinking of her and the same future she looks up to

A low whistle cuts the air and Mina frowns at the sound, she must've be imagining it with all this sleep on her…

The whistle goes off again and Mina gets up from her bed to take a look out of the closed window, it might be the neighbors trying to make some sort of lame prank or even her father whistling playfully at her mother in their room down the stairs

But when Mina looks outside, she has to take her hands to her mouth and gasp

Momo is standing there, in her front yard with a light blue crop top, black tight leggings and sneakers. Looking as hot as always and maybe as beautiful as she's never seen before

Mina looks behind her and then opens the window softly, making sure nobody can't hear anything. There, with the corner of her eye, she sees that Momo is carrying a backpack, too stuffed, in her back and carrying everything Mina or her could've needed for a short trip

“Lets go, Mina” whispers Momo not wanting to alert anybody so she could continue with her master plan

And Mina doesn't doubt anything about Momo…she follows her blindly and believe in her, if she says there's cheese on the moon then there's cheese on the moon and Mina won't say a thing. Mina is scared of the future but she loves Momo more than life itself

Mina jumps, right into Momo's arms that wait for her as she lands and cracks a wonderful smile at Momo whom in turn can just laugh

“Where are we going?” Mina says with a smile as she holds Momo hand like her life depends of it “Youre taking me out on a date?"

Momo laughs and kisses Mina's forehead as they walk down the street at the end of this road

“We'll go somewhere beautiful, private when nobody can reach us…are you up for me?”

Mina nods obediently and holds Momo hand tighter, walking down the street. As she rebels and walks away from limits and obedience, Mina has another image in mind…

Her, dressed in white, walking down the aisle


	2. Disenchanted (Omegaverse)

“Momo…it's midnight, where are you?”

Mina says softly as she talks on the phone, she takes a look at the sleeping boy in the couch and the cuddly toddler in her arms, both fell asleep at least two hours ago when they couldn't hold back the yawns, when they realized that mommy isn't coming home early today…yet again. As Mina pushes back the tears, she remains strong

_“I'm so sorry, Mina”_ her wife voice is as soft as hers, Mina is growing tired of this _“I'm at the office right now…there's a lot of work I had to do and I couldn't come home early”_

Mina is getting tired of the same damn thing

Momo is working hard for both of them, she knows that…but as she spares another glance at her children, she feels rage boiling in her blood and she takes a deep breath to calm herself down. There must be a way to solve all of this, they _need_ to make this work. Because, when they got married, they swore to love each other for eternity and protect each other from the outside world

But what can Mina do when the damage is coming from inside?

Sometimes Mina wonders if Momo is happy with their family, if they made a good choice when they thought about bonding and being each other mates for the rest of their lives

Mina hates that an omega needs so much of an alpha

“Are you coming home?” the omega knows her voice is coming angry no matter how much she holds back, this had to happen. Mina knows being angry is useless because Momo can just raise her voice and Mina will immediately be submissive, at her knees, begging forgiveness…that's her omega nature

_“I-I still have a lot of work to do b-but I'll be home in ten minutes”_

“Okay. Drive safely”

Mina says no more as she hangs up the phone and kisses the top of her youngest son head, his scent is so similar to Momo's. It's like Peaches: sweet yet piercing, loving and protective, it reminds her of brighter days and summer nights, vivid memories of love and happiness. She takes a few steps and sits in the couch next to her oldest son, combing his short hair slowly and looking at him sleep

They're both so young. So, so young to be living this

Aoi, the oldest, just turned three last month. Akira, the youngest lying in her arms, is close to sixteen months old. Do they really deserve to be living like this? To long for their alpha mother as much as they long for christmas morning or their birthdays? Mina just holds them tight, as tight as she can without waking them up, and she hopes that in their dreams they can be as happy as they want to be

It seems like Mina distressed scent affects the kids because they start stirring awake as soon as she gets stressed. She tries shushing them to sleep but it's not working and the last thing that Mina needs is a fuzzy child and a crying toddler and just when she's losing hope, the front door clicks and keys jingle at the other side. Momo opens the door and drops her keys in the small bowl in the entrance just before taking her shoes

Mina closes her eyes as soon as her alpha scent floats around the house. It's so heavy, so powerful, so calm. The kids wake up almost immediately; Aoi rubs his eyes with the back of his small hands and Akira lifts his head curiously. Momo is just right in front of Mina in the blink of an eye and Mina hates that her heart still skips a beat every time she sees her mate, she feels weak when she's so imposing just like this

“Mommy?” Aoi croaks, still rubbing his eyes and Momo quickly picks him up in her arms placing a long kiss in his head before slowly rubbing her nose near his neck, making use of her alpha scent to stop him from crying

“It's okay. I'm here already”

Momo softly shifts her son in her arms so she can make room for Akira. Mina reluctantly lets him go but the boy immediately finds his spot in the crook of his alpha mother neck and closes his eyes, falling asleep with Momo's scent as a lullaby. Momo walks with them towards their room, Mina looks at her back and she feels like an outsider, like no matter what she does she will always be a second place…

“I missed you so much, mommy” Aoi says in a tiny voice, drifting off to sleep “Can we go play tomorrow?”

Momo stays silent, Mina knows the answer but she still hopes for something new

“Sure thing, baby boy. We'll play tomorrow along with Aki”

Another white lie, another thorn, another day that Mina gets disappointed but can't say a single word because there's so much behind her back: her mother was a beautiful woman, an omega in all sense of the word but then she fell out of love of her marriage to her alpha father and she had to endure just for Mina…

What if her own children end up being like her? Growing up to parents who can't love each other, who stay together just because there's a bond mark forcing them in place

The omega gets ready to bed, sitting in front of the vanity slowly combing her hair. Momo's looks at her from the door of their bedroom with a look that screams love. As she stands up from the vanity, Momo gets closer to her and wraps her arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck in the same way she did to their son a few minutes ago just that this is in a more intimate way

“I'm sorry” the alpha whispers softly “I'm so sorry”

_Keep them to yourself, Momo_

Mina remains quiet

“I know it's frustrating, I know you're getting tired of me…just…bear with me a little longer, please”

The omega turns around and holds Momo face between her hands, caressing her cheeks and tracing her beautiful features like she's tracing a map to her favorite place. Mina hates that she's so in love with Momo because she knows that her heart will always have a soft spot just for her

“You can't do this to us”

“I promise everything's worthy…please, believe me”

“Momo, I love you. You have no idea how much but…you can't keep hurting our kids like this, you can't keep lying to them. This is not what we wanted"

“Just believe in me, in us. Please, Mina...please, I'm begging you”

The omega can only nod and believe, that's the best thing to do

Things get heated after a small kiss, Mina whimpers softly when Momo pushed her against the bed in their room, the older woman's lips suddenly connected with hers making her forget everything except the sweet sensation of crashing her lips against those of her alpha. Nothing in the world felt sweeter than a kiss from her. Even if they had argued a while ago and Mina was carried away by emotions. Everything was forgotten when she was by Momo's side, she couldn't bear the thought of losing her. It would be too cruel…

Momo's lips left the comfort of those of the younger to wander in the soft skin of her neck, drawing soft and delicate moans from her lips that were pure music for the alpha's ears. Momo needed to send Mina to a paradise of caresses, always so eager for the love of her omega, always wanting to feel more of her hands writing poems and songs in every corner of her body

"Mina" sighed Momo, one of her hands entwining with that of her mate "Forgive me"

"Shh" Mina replied softly "It's okay, Momo. I love you"

The alpha's heart melted in her chest. Knowing that Mina had forgiven her for all those hours she missed, hearing her say those words was priceless and gave her great relief. Mina groaned softly when Momo pressed her lips against hers again, arching her back in desire when she felt her lover's hands pulling at the buttons of her shirt. Her entire body yearned for her caresses, shouted for them desperately

"Momo" The omega meowed softly against the older woman's lips when she finished unbuttoning her pijama shirt and allowed her hands to roam her breasts

Momo smiled softly at the need in her wife's voice, moving away from the kiss to look at Mina's face that was expectant. She was glad she still had that effect on her. Momo feared loneliness more than anyone else in this world but, at that moment, seeing Mina so happy for her, seeing the total look of adoration in her eyes, she can't doubt her words. She won't doubt when Mina said she loved her

Mina's hands ran down the neck of her lover's shirt, beginning to undo the buttons with a barely contained need. She was so beautiful... Momo was so desperately beautiful when she looked like this, to see her face shining with desire, lust and love. Mina removed the now unbuttoned shirt from her wife's shoulders leaving her toned body exposed to her eager eyes, Mina's hands trying to contain herself when the older one played with the zipper of her own pants. A perfect body and a perfect heart. She couldn't believe she was blessed with such a perfect lover

Momo pushed Mina back to the bed, groaning loudly when the older one began to rub her hips against hers. Momo's hands roamed without rest along her lover's body, making Mina sit on the bed to remove her shirt completely

They got rid of their clothes, throwing them to one side of the room into a forgotten pile. Momo took place between the omega's legs, licking the full length of her wet entrance and bringing more natural lubricant out of her wife's body. Mina almost screamed with surprise, clenching her fingers on the mattress and pulling the sheets together every time she clenched her knuckles, pushing her hips up to feel more of her girlfriend's delicious lips

Momo allowed her to make those movements, sinking completely into the strong taste of her omega, holding back her growing desire to be inside her. Two of her fingers slid into Mina's entrance and the omega moaned loudly before bringing her hands to her mouth, her entire body trembling at the immense pleasure she was feeling trying to control the noise of her voice bouncing off four walls

"Momo..." she sighed, biting her lips "Oh Momo... S-Stop. I'm going to...nngh"

Momo got the warning in time and got away from her lover, leaving the omega complaining in pain for her denied orgasm. The alpha smirked, confidence filled each of her features and Mina wished to erase that confident smile on her face in one way or another. Momo took Mina by the waist and pulled her closer to her body before the tip of her member touched the wet entrance of her lover, pushing slowly into her body easily thanks to the quim surrounding that narrow passage

Mina's breathing was stuck in her throat when she felt filled by Momo, she tried not to lose her grip on her sanity while every inch of her skin bristled on contact. Finally Momo slipped completely inside, staying like that for a moment, waiting for her lover to get used to the change

"Move" Mina ordered in a hoarse voice, ignoring the tears of pleasure in the corners of her eyes

Momo was a little surprised by the request. They usually took things slowly and Mina had never asked for such things in such a desperate way but she wouldn't argue right in this moment so she started to move her hips against those of her lover, pulling moans and small groans from her lips

"Harder..." Mina pleaded, burying her head in the pillow leaving her neck uncovered as her fingers dug into the soft skin of her alpha's back

It was then that a delicious mix of pain and pleasure flooded her while Momo continued to move in her like there was no tomorrow. Mina could see Momo's face full of pleasure with her eyes closed and her mouth hanging open and this filled her omega pride more than expected. Only her could see Momo in this way, only her brought these reactions in her wife

"Mina" Momo moaned in her ear, returning her to reality "I love you so much…"

Mina groaned softly. She wanted this. Her entire body trembled as she waited for pleasure. She needed to cum now, her body longing to be filled

"I'm- I'm close..."

Mina shouted the name of her alpha at the top of her lungs not really caring about the noise or her moans. Momo groaned at the sudden tightness inside her wife as she thrusts a few more times before emptying herself inside her wife, hot liquid painting her walls white. Mina let out a long, calm moan when Momo pulled her to her side, kissing her lips in an affectionate kiss, much slower than those of several minutes ago and plagued by her scent of peaches. The omega hugged her with love as she kissed her lover back

"I love you, Momo," she said. Tired, fulfilled and full of her wife release “Come back to me, to us”

Momo got away of the kiss and offered her a beautiful smile, moving away from Mina's forehead the strands of wet hair

"I love you too. Just believe in me, okay? There's so much waiting for us" she left a kiss on Mina's cheek one last time before lying next to her and spooning her from behind as if they were young girls once again, vulnerable and delicate

Mina sighed tand was induced to sleep by the warmth of her wife, slowly falling asleep and dreaming of her happily ever after that she had always waited for

* * *

Mina would never get tired of the incredible resemblance Aoi has to his alpha mother. His eyebrows, the sharp features from his eyelids to the bridge of his nose, his dark eyes full of brightness and a thousand stories. When his face was tilted at a certain angle, when the light shines in him a certain way, when he made beautiful and cute poses... its as if Momo herself had shaped him in her image and Mina was grateful to any god out there for this small version of her beloved wife. Akira sits happily in his baby chair as they have breakfast in the kitchen and Mina smiles fondly at him, he looks a lot more like her, he even has the same mole near his nose and when he smiles is like she's looking in a mirror

Something Mina was grateful that Momo had not inherited to their children was her hierarchy as an alpha

Fortunately, both kids were born as betas even when genetics said they should be born as alphas or omegas. They wouldn't have to deal with half of the things their parents had to deal with since they were young: there was no annoying heat every month or week, there was no need to use suppressors, there were no bonding marks or ties. It would only be them against the world and nothing more. A normal person free of ranks and classes and the eternal conditions imposed by society to comply with stereotypes

"How do I look, mommy?"

Aoi says in his small voice as she walks into the kitchen dressed in his pre-school uniform, twirling rather curiously on his own axis and her mother smiles widely because he looked like those dancers inside the music boxes and because it reminded her of her own days where she was a dancer. It was so adorable that Mina couldn't hold back her desire to hug him and practically ran towards him to pick him in her arms and lift him up in the air, giving him a series of wet kisses that made Aoi laugh

"Enough, mommy~"

"I can't help it, buddy" Mina left another kiss on his chubby cheek. "You look so handsome that it makes me want to fill you with kisses."

His son fragrance was very peculiar, a combination between apple and cinnamon that reminds Mina of her own scent. Of brighter days when Momo promised to be the best sire in the world…

Mina wants to believe that Momo had changed because she was busy with her new novel, she spent whole hours with her editor back at the office breaking her back to make a successful work and bring food to their table. She was the best sire in the world just...not the usual way

"Do you want to say goodbye to mom?"

"But... what if she's busy like the other time?" Aoi asked with concern in his eyes and voice

Mina gave her little boy a confident smile and shook her head. She had a lump in her throat that she tried to push back as much as she could. Mina took Akira in her free arm and shifted her children in her arms

"Let's go. I'll take you with her, okay?”

Aoi just nodded as he clung with both hands to her mother's broad shoulders. Momo's office (or rather should be called 'sanctuary') was on the second floor of that house. A house that they had decided to rent right after Aoi was born, it was perfect for both the little boy and them: two large floors, a living room, kitchen, front and back yards. It almost seemed taken from the catalog itself and was designed for their kids to grow up surrounded by comfort and happiness, to be able to give them everything that their parents hadn't received one day during their own childhoods.

Momo's office could sometimes be scary. It was taken care of by a thick dark brown wooden door. The floor was covered by a gray carpet with golden decorations. There was a desk with a computer and a lot of papers, the curtains of the same color of the carpet were always closed by sunlight and because it was easier for Momo to work in absolute darkness. In addition to the desk there was a huge metal bookshelf and a table where she always put food but lately it was empty

With Aoi and Akira in her arms dressed in pre-school uniform and a plaid shirt with dark pants respectively, Mina knocked on the wooden door a couple of times waiting for an answer

A couple of seconds went by in complete silence. Aoi turned to see her mother with the same little eyes of concern a few minutes ago and Mina smiled at her once more before putting her on the floor and arranging his uniform. The boy stood on his tips, he still could not reach the door knob but still achieved it with maximum effort and pushed the door with all his weight. Mina stayed outside thinking that maybe if Aoi went alone then Momo wouldn't care as much about the interruption as other times. In the office the only thing that was heard was the typing of the keyboard on Momo's computer and the slight sound of the radio playing a station with current popular music, the noise was lost thanks to the hum of the air conditioning.

Aoi approached his mother's desk with fearful steps, a gesture he did more frequently these days. Momo didn't turn to look at him despite hearing the sound of his shoes on the carpet and smelling his combined scent

"Mommy?" The boy started with a very small voice, much smaller than normal "It's time to go to school"

"Your mother is not going to take you?" Momo still didn't look at him, her gaze was totally fixed on the document inside the computer and the keys on the keyboard. She looked tired: her hair tied in a messy bun, her eyes adorned with dark circles, her glasses falling down the bridge of her nose until they were almost close to her mouth and the pajamas she had gone to sleep with (if that was she called to four hours of sleep) Iooked dirty. Aoi felt fearful about his mother's response and took a few steps back to protect himself and seek escape in case she yelled at him. When Momo got no answer, she finally turned her head to look at the boy

Maybe it was the scared expression or how small he looked but Momo's deep gaze softened as soon as she saw her son and for that moment she forgot about her workload or all her problems. She leaned down to take Aoi in her arms and sat him down in her lap, immediately releasing her scent to calm him down and make him understand that everything had been a misunderstanding, that she was not angry at him nor was she going to do anything to hurt him. Aoi immediately stuck to her chest so he could breathe that calming scent better, Momo hugged him with both arms and gave him a long kiss on his head right in the middle of his short hair

"You look so handsome today, baby boy"

"You really think that mommy?"

The tone in which Aoi said that, so happy and cheerful and full of hope, made Mina feel a stab in her chest as she listened to the conversation and put a hand up to her mouth to control her need to cry, Akira seemed to notice and he nuzzled her neck. How long would she stop pretending that Aoi was just a child and didn't understand what was going on between his parents?

"Of course! You are the most handsome boy of all"

Momo returned to take her son in her arms and this time she got up from the chair, Aoi hugged her neck and hid his head between her neck and her shoulder, his mother's peach scent was not annoying as they often said. It reminded him of the day they had a picnic in the backyard or when they built a huge pillow fort in the middle of the room. The alpha stroked his back a couple of times and walked along the office as if giving her son a tour

"What did you have for breakfast?"

"Mhm... melon and water"

"Melon and water? Don't you mean watermelon?"

"Yes, that. Also other fruits. Mommy cut me a lot of fruits for breakfast, they had nice colors and I didn't want to eat them"

Momo let out a light laugh and once she felt that her son was calm, she put him back on the floor and took his hand making sure they both fit together like pieces of a puzzle. She fixed his uniform and hair and then planted a long, wet kiss on his forehead that made Aoi hold the kissing spot with both hands and explode in a fit of giggles. Momo felt her heart churn. When Aoi laughed he looked a lot like Mina...

"What do you say if I take you to school today?"

Aoi jumped a few times without letting go of Momo's hand and hugged his mother knees with his free hand. Momo lost her balance but did not fall and laughed again

"Really?! I must tell mommy then!”

"Mom doesn't have to stay, let's go with her. With Aki too"

"Awesome!"

Between jumps full of joy, Aoi left the office practically dragging Momo as he took her hand. As soon as she saw her two loves in front of her, Mina felt complete although she still had a slight fear inside her that made her doubt her reality. It made her believe she was dreaming

Her gaze made contact with Momo's and for a moment she felt a school girl again, the one who didn't talk about her love and who felt invisible even when Momo was her best friend. Mina blushed and raised her free hand to greet her wife.

"Good morning, Momo"

"Good morning, Minari... Had a good night sleep?"

_Minari_

God, Mina wanted to explode with happiness

Feeling a streak of bravery running through her body, Mina approached Momo and left a long kiss on her lips. Momo, by instinct, wrapped her free hand around Mina's waist as she kissed her. There were still traces of the smell of peaches on her skin and Mina felt safe once again. Her omega instincts made her seek that protection. Akira squealed happily and both of his parents laughed at his sudden outburst of joy

"Enough!" Aoi complained "Lets go now! I'll be late!"

Mina didn't hold back her laugh as she held onto Akira and walked towards the entrance. The alpha took her son in her arms once more and, making use of her comic gifts that were already rusty at this point, she raised one of her arms in the air as a super hero and walked to the door to leave the house

"To school, Ao-chan!"

"To school!"

Mina smiled widely and walked right behind them, whispering sweet nothings to her youngest baby and making sure to take the car keys Momo forgot inside the bowl at the entrance

* * *

The road to Aoi's school was noisy: nursery rhymes here and there, the song of the three bears that Akira loved so much was repeated almost five times, there was also a little "Mom! Sound the horn!" And Momo sounding the car horn meaninglessly in the middle of the street, promises to go to McDonalds as soon as school is over and another promise to read a chapter of Tom Sawyer's adventures for the umpteenth time at night

Aoi crossed the school front door with the widest smile that Mina remembered seeing in months and once again, the omega felt like crying. They said goodbye and promised to meet in the afternoon after that, they dropped Akira with Momo's mother and said they'll pick him up after Aoi was free

As they returned home, Mina again felt brave enough to speak.

"You keep making all these promises to the kids…do you really want to do this?"

Momo clenched her hands on the steering wheel of her car and did not take her eyes off the street in front of her. Mina could see, almost feel, the tension running through every corner of her body

“You know I'm busy with the novel”

"It's much more than the novel and you know it... it's been a long time since you actually had time for us. I know you said I should believe in you but you keep saying these lies and the kids are getting false hope" Mina fell quiet for a moment and then continued “I'm getting false hope”

Momo squeezed the steering wheel again, Mina almost thought she would rip it from its place one way or another. Never underestimate the strength of an alpha and much less of one who rarely showed her strength just as Momo. The submissive nature of the omega made her shrink in her seat and seek a escape

"Enough, Mina"

But Mina dared to challenge her alpha because this went far beyond simple submission and silence. This puts their sons and the marriage they had taken care of for more than six years at risk. A marriage that, as time went by, seemed more and more like a mistake. Mina was tired of looking at things from the sidewalk instead of actually chosing what to do

She couldn't care about what her parents taught her about being a good omega and obeying.

She wasn't going to be a coward anymore. Mina needed to take to first step to pressure Momo into a change

"I want a divorce, Momo"

The luxurious Aston Martin that Momo had bought more than two years ago with the royalties of her latest novel stopped abruptly in the middle of the street and Mina had to put her hands in front to avoid colliding with the car console. Fortunately there weren't so many cars on the street and Mina didn't have to worry about the mess they were likely to cause

Momo looked at her with intense eyes, full of terror. She was seeing her worst nightmare in front of her eyes

"Mina... You don't know what you're saying, you're angry at me right now but we need to think things through"

"No, Momo!" Mina could no longer hold her own fear and the tears that made her tremble. She tried her best to control her tone of voice but it still was broken "You must stop! I thought we would be a family since that day I told you I was pregnant with Aoi... I thought maybe we could have our own happily ever after with Akira... but instead it has become a nightmare, a real hell because you refuse to take problems by the horns and you keep making me fall for you and your lies and you won't accept what we already have!!”

Momo still looked like she was a deer caught in the headlights and her eyes slowly filled with tears, leaving her pride away to show her wife how painful her words were

“Mina… you know it's not true. I love Aoi and Akira and I love you. You are-"

Mina managed to interrupt her

"The only thing you have left... I know that story, Momo and I don't want to live with fear anymore"

Perhaps desperate, perhaps anxious, perhaps trying to regain control that had seriously gotten out of hand. Momo approached Mina and held her hands tightly by the wrist giving her a deep kiss that Mina tried to break in one way or another, whining and almost screaming in the midst of that clash of lips that had no response.

Finally Momo broke away from the kiss, her cheeks full of tears and her eyes red. Mina was shaking in her spot

"Don't leave me"

It wasn't a request, it was an order

But Mina was fed up

"If only I could understand you, Momo... you are always refusing to tell me the truth"

Mina leaned on the glass of the car and ignored the distressed look of the alpha

“Next week I'll look for a lawyer”

Momo sighed between sobs and started the car again, taking the wheel with the same hatred as before and looking at the road. Mina closed her ears to her wife's sobs and tears until they reached the house. The omega was ready to prepare and go to her next dance class with a mind full of a thousand things except for dance, ballet steps and elegance

Once the house was completely empty, Momo felt like crying again in her office

Immersed in the darkness of her mind and creativity

* * *

The day one of the ‘next week’ was comforting for Mina and she never expected to say that after the horrible amount of stress she was under in these days

“Can you say mommy? Is it too hard for you?”

Mina also doesn't expect to find her much needed lawyer in Momo's childhood best friend, Minatozaki Sana.

“He's a bit shy” Mina says with a small smile as she looks at Akira who's holding on to Sana shoulders looking at her with curious eyes and tilted head “He's not really good with people…”

Sana let's out a small laugh as she puts Akira down on the floor of her office, letting him play with a pair of toys that he brought from home. Mina sits down in a chair in front of Sana's desk and takes a deep breath

“He looks a lot like you” Sana says with the same smile she had before “Maybe that's why he's a bit shy. How's Aoi by the way?”

“Growing up so fast” Mina puts a strand of hair behind her ear and chuckles “He's at school right now and he's all about Momo you know? He doesn't care about anyone else…”

Mina drifts off as she talks about her wife, the argument they had a few days ago still living vividly inside her mind and she can only close her eyes when a pang of pain fills her chest. Momo been sleeping in the guest room this days and she only comes home to play with the kids in the afternoon

Sana sighs when she hears about her best friend and grabs a few papers in her desk

“So you want to file a divorce process, right?”

“Yeah…”

“Its gonna be a long and hard process, Mina. You have to be patient”

“I know, I really do”

Akira makes a cooing noise and laughs when he throws a toy to the ground. Mina looks at him fondly, with loving eyes. She wishes to have that innocence, to not care about the world and whatever surrounds her in this moment. She wants to play with her kids and teach ballet in the afternoon and maybe sleep next to Momo in their bed…

Unconsciously, Mina brings a hand to her neck and traces the bonding mark just below her pulsing point. Sana catches this move with the corner of her eye and can only pout at the sad look in Mina's face

“You still love her, don't you?”

Mina only nods

“Are you completely sure about this, Mina?” Sana insists like she knows there's so much behind all these plans and all the hurting hidden in Mina brown orbs

“I'm completely sure, just…help me do this”

“Sure” Sana says one more time and the small smile gives Mina a bit of confidence to go through whatever is happening now “We read these documents and then I'll explain everything to you, okay? I promise I won't let you go through all of this”

Mina stops feeling alone for the first time in months

However, two days after her first meeting with Sana. Things change drastically, so much that Mina thinks it's for the worst

Mina is at the bathroom in their house. She holds a white stick with two small red lines looking at her fiercely, like they're angry eyes of a wolf in the middle of the night. Mina holds her chest as she sobs with pain and tears stream down her cheeks without rest. She knows her sobs are so loud that Momo will definitely come looking for her no matter how many days they've spent without saying a single word to each other

She's pregnant. At the lowest point of her marriage. With so many problems in her hands. She's pregnant with Momo's baby…

A third child and Mina can already hear the judging comments down the streets with her neighbors and at work with all her pseudo friends: _“You shouldn't have done this” “You should've taken care of yourself, Mina” “A third kid, Mina? What were you thinking?”_

Because it will never be Momo's fault no matter what she does or how she does things. She's an alpha. Alphas rule the world and omegas are just their entertainment

There's a soft knock on the bathroom door followed by Momo's voice. Worried about her. Mina is sure that her distressed scent must be filling the whole house

“Mina? Are you okay in there?”

Silence. Mina keeps sobbing and holding her chest as she drops the pregnancy test on the ground

“Please, let me come in”

There's no use to keep pride so Mina speaks softly between sobs

“It's open”

Momo comes in almost in a hurry and carefully wraps her arms around Mina frail form. Mina can't hold back any longer and she lounged towards Momo, clenching her shirt between tight fists and sobbing even louder than before with her eyes turning red after so much crying

“What's wrong, sweetheart?” Momo says softly, combing Mina hair and kissing the top of her head “What happened?”

“I'm pregnant” Mina says in a small voice, she's scared to the core

“What...?” Momo voice trails off, going away in the distance

“Please don't make me say it again”

“Oh god, Mina...”

Momo embrace is tighter than before and she holds Mina with such care that she seems to be built out of porcelain. Mina keeps hurting, keeps crying and sobbing, there's nothing that Momo can do to take away the fear etched in her heart

“We'll make it through this, Mina. Believe in me”

There's those words again. Words that don't bring peace to Mina. Not now. Not ever

_We're about to divorce, we already have two kids and our marriage is crumbling. How can you only look at the bright side of things?!_

People love to romantize the news of a baby. They love to say that everything's magical and sunshine and rainbows but they take away the real side, that one that seems to be pessimistic. That side in which parents worry about the quality of life they will give to this kid, how much can they love them, how much they can afford

Babies never live out of love and Mina is scared about that statement

She keeps holding on to Momo. Closing her eyes and day dreaming of an alternate reality where both of them are actually excited for a baby, where Momo happily screams that she's going to be a sire once again and where Mina looks lovingly at her reflection in the mirror

But it's not here, it's not in this life

* * *

“You can always cancel the process, you know?” Sana says as she takes Mina hands across the table in the small coffee shop near Sana's office. Mina is crying yet again and she wants to blame hormones of this one even when she knows it's all about the recent news coming to her life

“I don't want to” Mina almost whines as she tightens her grip in Sana's hands “This baby will only patch things up and I want to fix this…sometimes I even think about not having the baby"

Sana lowers her gaze but only nods slowly, not judging

“Whatever is your choice, I'll be around okay? I hope you know that…I'll stay by your side and help you through everything”

Mina nods slowly and wipes her tears with her free hand

“I just wish things would go back to normal. To when I was happy…I'm in a nightmare right now”

As Mina sobs again, Sana sits by her side and wraps and arm around her in protection. Mina knows Sana is an alpha, one that isn't bonded not marked by anyone. She's as free as the wind, so her scent is a bit stronger than Momo's and maybe much more addictive: it's like chocolate, a strong one. Like it drowns the smell of coffee around the shop and turns it into a putrid scent for Mina only

Mina knows she shouldn't feel like this but Sana's scent eases her worries and she feels as safe as she felt with Momo a few days ago.

Months go by. The divorce process is even slower than before since Momo refuses to attend any trails, too angry at her best friend for “betraying” her trust and helping to break her marriage. Sana stays by Mina side just as she promised and Mina feels less worried day by day even when she's still under so much pressure she can barely handle it

She wants to get out of her house. It's not even hers anyways, she needs to move out of there with her kids and leave Momo in her own darkness. They barely talk this days so…what do they have to lose?

“You're really leaving me”

Momo whispers as she stands in the door of their bedroom with arms crossed across her chest as if she's hugging herself. Mina is finished packing the most important stuff in a small luggage, she catches a glimpse of her reflection in the vanity mirror: her belly keeps growing even when she just three months in

“We barely talk anymore. You can visit the kids at the new apartment”

“Why won't you believe in me? In us? Is there anything I can do?”

Mina looks at her growing belly and then at the ground

“You're too late”

Momo voice raises, hard and rough. Mina feels her heart trembling with fear one more time

“Is because of Sana right? You're leaving me for her”

Mina looks at Momo with tears bristling from her eyes and shakes her head slowly

“What are you saying? I'm not leaving for her”

“Stop lying” Momo took a few steps forward, towards Mina who just steps back “You don't think I smell her scent all over you as you come home after seeing her?”

The alpha grabs her wife wrist with power, the same roughness of her voice

“Momo, stop” Mina almost screams as she whines in pain “You're hurting me”

“I'm sure that baby isn't even mine…it must be Sana's, right?!”

Mina screams when the grip becomes stronger and she doesn't have any strength to talk back at Momo and remind her that they're bonded, that sex with any other alpha isn't the same for Mina as it is with Momo, that Momo is her one and only mate

The omega closes her eyes when she hears desperate, small footsteps walking up to their room. And she desperately prays for that sound to be her imagination…

“Mommy...what are you doing?”

_Please, please. Not Aoi…don't break his heart like this, Momo. Please. Everything but him..._

“Aoi, go back to your room” Momo orders in an alpha voice, Mina whimpers again. Weak in the knees

“But what are you doing to mommy?”

“Didn't you hear me? I said go back to your room. Now”

_Don't break our family like this, Momo_

Mina feels that everything spins around her. All she hears are sounds, loud, echoing, far sounds

Everything goes to black. Aoi's crying in the background, Momo's screaming for something. The ambulance siren blares with fury through the streets as she reaches the hospital

_“This is your fucking fault!”_

_“You brought this on yourself, Momo. Stop blaming others”_

_“You took her away from me!”_

Mina is worried. She wants to scream that they should stop. They shouldn't fight in a hospital. Hours go by before Mina can finally open her eyes and she feels tired to the core, like her body was ran over by a truck a thousand times. She's so weak she can barely open her eyes

_“Miss Myoui suffered a miscarriage”_

No

_“They're really common, Miss Hirai. More than you think…I'm sure this is a consequence of all the stress your wife been through these days”_

No, everything but this

_“I'm sorry for your lost”_

Mina cannot cry. She feels everything going to black again and when she's about to lose consciousness for the god-knows time, she hears Momo crying in the background

_“Oh god…I'm so sorry, Mina. I'm so sorry”_

* * *

_“Myoui Mina. Will you marry me?”_

_“Oh Momo! Of course I will!”_

Mina stands on court one week after getting out of the hospital. The judge order an emergency divorce after Momo's behavior from last week, there's nothing the alpha can do to defend herself not even when she hires the best lawyers in town. Mina can only remember those magic words said six years ago when she was so excited about marrying Momo, her soulmate, her best friend, her other half

The person who broke her

“Miss Hirai will have to pay $2000 monthly to her wife for child support plus an extra $200 for the damages caused to her health this past week” the judge says without looking at Momo “The custody of the children goes completely towards Miss Myoui until Miss Hirai can be proven as a mentally stable alpha and sire. Case closed”

Mina takes a deep breath as the judge slams his hammer down. Sana, who was by her side, wraps her arms around her and rubs her back up and down

“It's finally over now, Mina”

The omega looks at her wife in the distance and their eyes make contact. Mina hates that her heart still trembles when she looks at her, she hates that she feels like a school girl again, she hates that she loves Momo so much even after all they've been through in so little time

Momo looks broken, totally broken. Tears stream down her cheeks as she turns around and leaves the court room without saying anything else

Mina wraps her own arms around Sana and finally breaks down

It takes about a year for Mina to heal

“Your mom is coming to pick you guys up today” Sana says softly to Aoi and Akira as she fix their coats for the winter day outside “Be good boys and try to not annoy her, okay?”

“Okie dokie!” Aoi says a little bit too excited about the news. Akira, who still as shy as ever, just nods his head slowly “Do you think mommy will be excited to see us, Sana-chan?”

“Of course! Your mommy loves you both so much”

Mina crosses her arms across her chest as she looks at the scene in her front yard. Sana is so loving to her kids, she's always trying to say good things about Momo and remind them how much she loves them. She's such a great alpha and she fills her motherly role perfectly

Maybe that's why Mina fell in love with her

A beautiful Aston Martin parks in front of the house. Aoi and Akira immediately jump at the sound of the engine

“She's here! She's here!” they chant in a chorus and run towards the car just as Momo goes out of it. The alpha smiles widely and opens her arms to pick her kids up with a huge smile, placing a kiss to both of their cheeks

“Hey there! Are you guys ready? Have you said goodbye to mommy and Sana?”

“Yep!”

“All right, let's go then”

Momo makes eye contact with Mina and they can only nod at each other, like two strangers, like the bonding mark in their neck is just a scar with no value at all

As the car gets lost down the street, Sana kisses the side of Mina's head and rubs her back

“Are you okay, Mina?”

“Yeah…I am”

“Let's go inside, it's getting cold”

When Sana is about to walk inside, Mina holds her forearm and pulls her towards her own body

“Just hold me for a bit…I really need it”

Sana smiles gently at her and nods before wrapping her arms around her lover. Mina closes her eyes and enjoy the warmth of her new alpha, a warmth with so many memories behind.

And as the sky turned purple under the Moon rising, Mina thinks of an alternate world where she has three children running happily in the front yard, where Momo never stopped writing, where she never stopped dancing, where they never fell out of love

But its not here, it isn't this life


	3. Complete

_ **Heavily inspired by the song “Complete” by SNSD. If you can, please listen to it!** _

It's the first time in months that Momo sees Mina after _that_

She knows it's not good to put a name to anxiety instead of calling it by it's real name but it's so hard…it's difficult to actually say it like it is because Momo thought such things would never happen to her. She was anxious before, obviously, it's such a human emotion and really common too. Everyone can be anxious once in their lifetime. It's a natural response by your body when you're worried about the future or under heavy pressure. Momo felt like that when she was a trainee, when she left home at an early age to fulfill her dreams, when she calls her mom or her dad and they seem worried about her. It's a natural emotion

But Mina…

Anxiety disorder was out of everyone league and only people living under such condition could understand how they felt. Professional help and support always helps and Mina needed that in her life and her family was the answer she needed

Momo can't help but wonder…did she fail?

She's been dating Mina for a while, two or three years maybe (Momo won't count when she spent her whole life beside Mina) and they were each other friends, they loved each other, they were each other safe spaces for as long as they can remember. Mina was loved and cherished by everyone in the group but they had a deeper connection, something close to being called _soulmates_. So, as Momo lays in her bed at night, she wonders if she failed as a soulmate and as a girlfriend. If she was never enough for Mina and her needs…

Sana says it's no one fault that those things happen. Nayeon comforts Momo saying that she's been the best girlfriend that Mina could ask. Chaeyoung reasurres that Mina just need some time and that, even the most loved person, can get stuck in life sometimes.

_It's no one fault_ Momo chants, almost prays _She'll be back_

And as she tours the world and stares into the excited eyes of thousands of fans, sharing their love and support for Mina and pouring their heart out being patient and understanding, Momo knows that Mina will be back. Not now, not tomorrow maybe, she will be back

Holding on to that, Momo keeps going

Until she is around her for the first time in months

It's not the same as talking on the phone or happily texting behind a screen, it's not the same as facetiming and smiling softly at each other until they fall asleep. It's something totally magical, Momo thinks she's dreaming as she sees Mina dressed in that beautiful black and white outfit with her hair tied in some sort of bun, totally dark and that makes her look like a porcelain doll. Momo needs to hold back the urge to run and kiss her, sweep her off her feet and twirl her around like the beautiful ballerina that she is

Instead, she just lifts her hand and awkwardly waves. Momo thinks that the whole group is watching them but everyone seems normal, comfortable with Mina coming back to her other home. When Mina looks at her in the eyes she faintly smiles and waves back, Momo feels her heart racing and she can only hide her big grin while they work in this small interview for a music service

In a small break, when the cameras are away and everyone is in their own world, Momo walks up to Mina and taps her shoulder softly

Mina looks at her, her eyes tired, her smile almost fading. Momo still think she's beautiful inside and out and she makes sure to define her limits. She would hate to make Mina uncomfortable after such a long time

“Hi” Momo says with a happy voice “Can I hug you?”

It seems as if Mina is about to cry but she nods quietly and looks around, nervous

“Its okay if you don't want to” Momo repeats “I don't want you to-”

The main dancer can't end her small speech when Mina wraps her arms around her waist and rests her head in the crook of Momo's neck, softly sighing when she feels her girlfriend body against hers. Momo instantly wraps her arms around her small frame and closes her eyes for two things: remembering this moment forever and holding back her tears

“I missed you” Mina says in a barely audible voice, she also has her eyes closed and could care less about the make-up unnie whispering that she'll ruin her carefully crafted makeup “I missed you so much”

Momo has to swallow the lump in her throat

“Oh yeah? Well, I missed you too!” she's says happily, keeping a strong facade for her girlfriend. Momo knows that she has to be a strong pillar for Mina in this time, no matter how much she's breaking or missing her. The dancer takes a look around and finds the whole group looking at them with a wide smile and glassy eyes

“I wish I could stay with you forever”

“You will, Mina. When you feel better.…you know I'll wait for you right?”

Mina nods against Momo chest and finally opens her eyes looking at her girlfriend with that faint remain of a smile.

“Thank you”

“You don't have to thank me, Mina”

Making sure that nobody sees her, Momo quickly leans towards her girlfriend and places a small kiss against her forehead making sure to give her a big smile after that

“You make my life complete” Mina whispers and Momo feels that her whole life crumbles under those small words. She has to hold back her tears one more time as she breaks away from the hug and both of them take their places in front of the camera

Momo links arms with Mina during Tzuyu _poetic_ reading of Feel Special lyrics, she slightly leans again towards Mina and whispers something near her ear something that only them can hear

“Thank you, Mina”

Mina doesn't answer back but the tight grip she has on her arm is everything that Momo needs


	4. Disenchanted II (Omegaverse)

Momo jolts in the chair of her desk and she quickly brings her hands up to her mouth to hold back a scream. That was a terrible nightmare: her marriage with Mina crumbling down to pieces, a miscarriage, a violent phase where she hurt Mina and her kids…

No, such things can't happen. That was only a dream, right?

“Momo-unnie? You okay?”

Momo quickly remembers she still at her office alongside Chaeyoung working hard on her next novel. She's been dealing with a rough writer's block and, even when it was hard as hell, she kept pushing through it hoping that her determination could finally trigger something inside her brain and she could finish writing this chapter. She's been stuck for months now…

The alpha rubs her face and let's out a long sigh

“What hour is it, Chaeng?”

“Mhm…” the younger girl looks at the watch in her wrist and shows it to her unnie even when she knows she won't see a thing “It's close to midnight, are you hungry or something?”

Momo shakes her head and rubs the bridge of her nose, she's damn tired now and she wonders if all these hours of extra work can actually help her getting out of writer's block

“You think I can go home now?” Momo says with a pout, like she isn't the boss around “I…I really need to go home”

Just when she's about to add some words to her sentence, her phone starts vibrating on top of the desk just next to the plugged laptop with a blank document. Momo quickly grabs it and barely takes a look at the caller ID, she just wants to make sure it isn't the same start as her dream

“Hello?”

_“Momo…it's midnight, where are you?”_

Oh god, oh god, oh god...

This can't be the same as her dream!

Momo feels her hand shaking and her voice rumbling with fear inside her chest. She looks frantically at Chaeyoung and then takes a deep breath, she needs to change things. If her dream really is a prediction of the future then she just needs to change her present time, right?

“I was about to go home. You need anything on my way there?”

She needs to stop being oblivious, she needs to sharpen all of her alpha senses and start using them. She's been away from her family for a long, long time and the best she can do is just ‘stop’ time from going forward. Momo thinks a good start to change is realizing she's been away from her omega for far too long

Her question seems to take Mina by surprise

_“Umh…no, no. I'm okay”_

“The kids need anything?” _Good job, Momo! You're doing just fine!_

_“No, Momo”_ Mina sighs on the phone and she seems to lower her defenses at her wife sudden disposal to help them _“I just want you here”_

Momo feels like crying at the sound of those words, they really feel like knives deep in her gut. Chaeyoung lets out a small chuckle and gets closer to her unnie, wanting to hear a tiny bit of their conversation

“Hi, hi!” Chaeyoung says rather brightly for the moment they're living “Mina-unnie! How are you?”

The alpha looks at Chaeyoung with glaring eyes and the small girl, who is also an alpha, can only laugh mischievously at her ‘older sister’ annoyance. Momo puts the phone on speaker and makes sure to warn her wife about her new status

“You're on speaker, love”

_“Hi, Chaeyoungie~ you're working really late too huh?”_

“Yeah! Don't worry, unnie. Momo-unnie is going home soon. I just wanted to say hi”

Mina chuckles lightly behind the phone and it's a sound so lovely that Momo smiles widely and closes her eyes as she imagines her wife looking bright and beautiful just as the day they got married.

_“Thank you for letting me borrow my wife, Chaeyoung”_

Chaeyoung laughs, throwing her head back and wipes a few happy tears from her eyes.

“I hope to see you soon, Mina-unnie. Take care of the kids!”

Momo hangs up the call and makes a face at Chaeyoung who just runs away from the office. She stares directly to the phone in her hand and sighs when she looks at the beautiful lockscreen: Mina and her kids happily laughing behind a birthday cake, all of them covered in chocolate icing and pieces of cake. They look so…peaceful. Momo never wants to take away that memory from her mind

And she'll make sure that she won't mess everything up

The writer closes her laptop and unplugs everything after turning it off and she waves at Chaeyoung before leaving at full speed in her Aston Martin towards her home, towards the place where she belongs and feels better at

As she parks in the garage, she takes a look inside her home and finds all the lights turned off except for the light in the living room where she knows that her wife and kids are waiting for her. Momo takes a deep breath when she realizes how cruel she's been these past few days: she missed Akira first words (the little guy was so excited she couldn't stop repeating ‘ma! ma!’ over and over again, Mina sent her a video of it), she also missed Aoi first baseball match as a lead hitter and she knew that Mina was working hard with her students and she must be so tired by now…

Momo is not the best wife or sire in the world. It's not like she fulfilled her promise and it scares her to the very core

As soon as she opens the door, Momo can smell the distressed scent of Mina mixing with their children own smell. Momo throws her keys in the entrance bowl and quickly gets rid of her shoes so she could practically run towards the living room and help Mina with this rather troublesome situation. No one wants a fuzzy kid and a crying toddler

Mina looks shocked when she sees her wife in front of her but still she mouths a soft _‘thank you’_ before handing Akira to Momo who quickly nuzzles her neck and goes back to sleep in his sire arms

“Mommy?” the soft voice of Aoi quickly makes an echo in the room and Mina tries to lull him back to sleep

“Is okay, buddy” Mina says as she kisses her son's cheek “She's here already”

“Let's go to sleep, Ao-chan” Momo smiles and, with her free arm, she picks up her older kid and hugs him tight “You can tell me all about your day tomorrow”

“Can I sleep with you today?”

Momo takes a quick glance at Mina who only nods

“Sure, let's tuck Aki in bed and then off we go. Sounds good?”

“Mhm”

About fifteen minutes later, Momo is laying next to her son in bed softly combing his short hair over and over. Mina finishes her nightly routine and goes under the covers, making sure to not wake her kid up as he runs through dreamland. The omega takes a look at her wife and then at her son, she does it one more time before giggling and leaning towards Momo placing a long kiss on her cheek

Momo lifts her eyebrow and softly smiles

“What was that for?”

Mina shakes her head and keeps a gummy smile on her face

“Aoi is a carbon copy of you and you both look so cute together”

Momo chuckles and, after leaning towards her omega, she kisses her lips briefly tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Momo remembers her dream, she vividly remembers how she had a tiny fraction of happiness between her hands where she felt safe and sure of a bright future. Then she lost everything…

There's a brief streak of pain running through Momo's facial features and Mina quickly sees it

“Is everything okay, Momoring?”

The alpha smiles at her childhood nickname and shakes her head, throwing away all insecurities and fake problems. If she can change her future then it's better if she lives okay with her present. Momo is happy now, her family is happy…that's all that matters

“I'm okay, Minari” Momo kisses her wife again before placing an equal kiss on top of her son head “Let's go to sleep, okay? I'm having a free day tomorrow”

Mina face brightens up, like she's a young girl again waiting for christmas morning

“Really?”

“Yeah, do you want to go somewhere?”

The omega quickly shakes her head and just smiles before closing her eyes

“Good night, Momoring”

“Night, night Minari”

* * *

“What do you want for breakfast, baby boy?”

“Chocolate!”

“Nah ah! You need to eat a real breakfast before dessert”

“Mhm…chopped fruit!”

Momo walks around the kitchen grabbing a clean plate, the knife and some fruits from the basket in the middle of their small table. Aoi is sitting on a chair, happily singing his favorite nursery rhyme for the umpteenth time this morning as Akira is sitting on his high chair playing with his bib that says "Mommy's favorite" in big, bold letters. It's the first time in months that Momo makes breakfast for them and she's sure she can actually do this without waking Mina up

She isn't useless…yet

The alpha finished cutting all the fruits for her oldest pup and she brings the plate to the table, right in front of Aoi who abruptly stops singing and starts eating with a big smile on his face. Momo ends up feeling overwhelmed as she takes a look at her son and she knows Mina was right…Aoi is a carbon copy of hers. She wonders if Aoi will make the same mistakes she made when he marries…if he will be such a weak alpha just like she is: unable to protect her family, not spending time with them, coming home only when she feels like it

No, that was just a dream. And Aoi is a beta for fuck's sake! He won't have to deal with half of the shit Momo dealt when she was younger and unmated, a free spirit roaming the world until she found her perfect match in Mina…

Momo takes a step forward and kisses Aoi on top of his head. He just smiles and keeps eating

“I'm gonna give you some fruit too, little penguin” Momo gives her youngest pup a small eskimo kiss that makes the boy squeal and laugh brightly

"He likes that" the soft voice of Mina makes Momo turn around and look at her with a big smile, she looks beautiful with that oversized shirt and those big briefs that surely belong to Momo, her hair tied in a messy ponytail as she runs her eyes to take away the sleep

Momo falls in love all over again and just now she's holding tight to the idea that she'll never lose her family. No matter how much it takes

The alpha takes a few steps towards Mina, grabs her softly by the waist and pulls her closer, making use of her alpha scent to soothe Mina. It works perfectly and Mina smiles as she snuggles close to her alpha and wraps her arms tight around her torso, sighing softly at the sound of her untamed heartbeat

“Good morning, Momoring”

“Good morning, love. How did you sleep?”

“Best sleep I've had in weeks…wouldn't mind going back to bed”

Momo laughs and rubs her wife's back with both hands before softly pulling her away from the hug and leaning in to kiss her lips, a bold move for Momo who never really kisses Mina like that when they're in front of their children (she says is to about the teasing). Mina kisses her back and the alpha can feel her smile through the kiss

Aoi cheers and claps while Akira squeals and bangs his high chair

“That's so cute!” says the older pup “Mommy loves yucky kisses”

Mina laughs and walks towards Aoi to pat his head a few times

“Yucky kisses?”

“Yup! Kisses on the lips are yucky!” he makes a gagging sound and then picks up a big piece of fruit so he can eat it and speak with his mouth full “But when mom and you do it, its really cute!”

Momo shakes her head and keeps on making breakfast for her wife and Akira before sitting besides Mina and laugh at her children antics

And later that morning, while Aoi was at school and Akira soundly sleeping, Momo and Mina couldn't keep their hands off each other as they touch and explore like they're horny teenagers. Momo is surprised when Mina kisses her against the wall of their bedroom with a fierceness she rarely _felt_ in her wife (unless she was in heat, then Mina was _everything_ Momo never dreamed of). Momo moans against the omega lips as she feels a hand slithering below her pants and briefs, softly playing with her arousal until the alpha breath is stuck in her throat.

“Someone's eager” says Momo as she smiles against Mina lips and her smile is soon replaced by a moan after a rather harsh stroke by her wife

“Its been months since I felt you…” whispers Mina “I want to make love to you until I'm too tired to do it again”

Mina kisses her again, fiercely, uncontrolled and Momo finally sees it, feels it, _smells_ it. Mina is so worked up that she triggered her heat. The smell to apple and cinnamon is addictive and seductive at the same time and Momo starts losing her grip in reality when her own alpha senses kick in. Her body heat starts to rise and she feels herself growing harder than ever as an uncontrollable desire for taking Mina runs through her veins…

It seems her rut is kicking in at the same time. She couldn't expect less of a connection when both are too close as mates

“What about Aki?” says Momo with her last remaining drop of sanity

"He'll be fine, Momo…please, I don't care if this is soft and sweet“ Mina leans for another quick kiss before whispering against Momo lips “I just want you to fuck me…make me feel loved, alpha”

Momo easily picks Mina up from the ground, like she's as small as Aoi or Akira, and the alpha wraps her omega legs around her waist before pushing her against the wall and kissing the bonding mark on her neck without rest until Mina is whimpering. Momo fishes out her member from the front of her pants and Mina makes sure to pull down the grey briefs she borrowed from her wife drawer. They don't care about romantic or loving, not now where they're all animal instinct

The alpha pierces through Mina velvety walls and she moans, loud. It's been a while since they made love and she forgot how big Momo is, how she needs some time to adjust and brace herself before the pleasure. Momo seems to notice this, even with a lust-filled mind, and she stops kissing Mina softly on the lips

“You okay?”

“It's…been a while”

“I'm sorry”

“It doesn't matter. Please, alpha…just make love to me”

How can Momo deny such a pleasing request?

So the alpha starts moving with hard, long thrusts that go deep inside Mina. The omega gasps each time her wife bottoms out and Mina digs her nails in the fabric of her alpha shirt to make clear how much she's loving this, the initial pain and the satisfying sensation of being filled, of pleasuring her alpha

Momo grunts and moans against Mina's ear as she keeps thrusting with more speed, even more deep than before and going crazy with the amount of slick running down Mina's legs and thighs. Some of it even dripping to the floor. Mina shudders and moans softly before Momo can feel her walls tightening and turn even more slicker. Mina really loved this...

The alpha can barely hold back before her own release chases her and she empties everything inside Mina with a low whimper. It feels good to release like this, to feel loved and give love after a long time of pleas and fights. Momo feels the last spurt of white go into Mina before she pulls out and lets Mina stand up, grabbing her tight by the waist so she won't fall

They're both breathing heavily when Mina whispers near Momo's ear

“I'm not done with you”

And so, Momo is pushed against the bed as Mna gets rid of the oversized shirt and shows herself bare to Momo's hungry eyes. Mina slips two of her fingers inside herself and pulls them out full of their releases, she straddles Momo and slowly strokes her arousal with the ‘lubed up’ hand. Momo let out a groan when she saw the scene and reached out one of her hands to put it on Mina's breasts, playing with her nipples and sliding her hand down to her abs

"Fuck, just do it now" Momo muttered "That's enough teasing…."

Mina sighed and then let out a laugh

"And you said I was eager"

However, despite making fun of her wife, Mina kept stroking her wife and placed herself on top of Momo's member, slowly descending on her to get used to the sensation one more time. The alpha threw her head back and clung to the sheets that they just changed this morning... Momo forgot how good it feels when Mina is on top and was restraining herself from moving her hips faster than normal. Mina soon began to move and not as slow as expected, it was rather a moderate speed. Momo brought her hands up to her waist for a rhythm but Mina immediately removed them and, instead, entwined them with her own, holding them above Momo's head

"You are mine" Mina whispered against her lips before letting out a moan

"Completely" answered Momo before joining their lips in a deep kiss

As the intensity of the kisses increased, Mina moved faster, never letting go of Momo's hands in a sign that she wanted to take control of the situation. It doesn't take long for the omega to moan one last time between kisses and end up coming with her wife buried inside of her one more time, moments later Momo cums one more time as she holds tight onto her wife's hands, catching some air

In the midst of agitated breaths, they continued kissing briefly until finally the situation returned to normal

"I love you, Mina...you have no idea how much I love you"

Mina smiled, finding peace finally in all that time, listening once again to the words that make her come back to life

"I love you, Momo. You're my everything…"

* * *

Momo stands outside their bathroom door, Akira is sleeping in her arms after he threw a _colossal_ tantrum when his brother didn't want to share the new Gundam toy that their parents got him as a present for his good notes at school

Mina been in the bathroom since at least half an hour ago and now the alpha is dead worried

Could this be…another sign?

But her dream can't be right! It was just a dream…

The alpha knocks on the door

“Is everything okay, love?”

Mina opens the door just a few seconds after. There are tears streaming down her face but her eyes doesn't look that broken and empty like in her dream, she looks happy, _alive_, full of a light that Momo can't explain, not with her worried-filled brain

And then finally, Mina speaks

“I'm pregnant”

Momo opens her mouth wide

“What…?”

“I'm pregnant, Momoring! We're going to be parents again!”

Momo can't contain her happiness and her brain short circuits for a moment before she runs to the bed and carefully places Akira in it, then runs at her wife and picks her up the ground, twirling her around like the ballerina she is and relishing in the sound of her merry laughter. The sound she always wants to hear: happiness

So different from her dream…

Her marriage isn't falling apart in this life, it isn't. It won't be

And Momo can't help but cry

“Aww Momo…why are you crying?”

Mina question caught her off guard but she doesn't care, she can't care when she feels so happy. Momo just shakes her head and hugs Mina tight...she's not ready to say the truth to her wife, not yet

“I'm so happy, Mina…so happy”

The omega tears up again and leans to kiss her alpha on the tip of her nose

“Third time is the charm, they say”

Momo chuckles

“Should we call them _Saburo_?”

Mina frowns and hits Momo's shoulder with an open hand

“That's so old fashioned! Are you reading ancient transcripts or something?”

The alpha can only laugh and hold her wife a bit tighter

* * *

Four months after, Momo is cornered against a wall

_“Unnie…I know Mina-unnie needs you but this novel could be your best seller. Imagine all the free time you could spend with the baby if you just work now”_

Momo hands are trembling as she holds the phone and listens to Chaeyoung words behind the line. She fears her dream is coming true and not now, please...not now when she's so happy and Mina is so happy and things are just going too well…

There's no use in holding her alpha pride, she needs to talk

“I'll call you later with my answer, ok? Promise”

The alpha walks slowly to the bedroom where her wife is waiting, watching her favorite drama in the tv and laughing at some funny scene. Her belly is round now but still not big, her hair has grow way past her shoulders and her scent is just…too damn sweet

Momo lays down beside her and, totally forgetting about their bonding mark and the fact that Mina can feel her distress, she just wraps her arms around her wife. Mina turns off the tv and combs Momo hair slowly

“What's wrong, Momoring?”

_Now, Momo. Forget you're an alpha…for your family_

“Months ago I had a dream” Momo begins with a soft voice “Our marriage was falling apart because I was too busy with work. You asked for the divorce then got pregnant and…I lost control because you started to feel something for Sana, my best friend, and I got so mad that…”

Momo chokes on her tears as the memories flood her mind furiously

“I got violent and you miscarried and then…I lost everything: Aoi, Aki, you…everything”

Mina remains in silence

“I dont want that, Mina!” Momo raises her voice but it's not a scream, just a desperate cry “If I lose you then…I lose my life, you're all that I have”

And so Mina, for the first time in a long time, makes use of her apple scent to soothe Momo distress call. The last time she did it, Momo was dead worried about their marriage and how could she be a good sire when nobody taught her how to be an alpha: her parents were betas and they never dealt with an alpha struggle or social pressure of being strong and violent. Mina had to put some sense onto her, the reassurance that they'll be just fine

“You won't lose me, Momo…”

“How can I know that?”

“Because these last months you proved me how good of a sire you are and you're an even better wife. You managed to handle work and family and I'm so proud of you for that…you really are the best in the world”

And Momo opens her eyes wide at that. She can't help but cry and let Mina hold her for as long as she wants. As long as she feels she can breathe

After almost fifteen minutes of silence and the sound of Momo sobs, Mina speaks again with a much brighter theme

“You got a name for her?”

It's a girl, the doctor said it about a week ago in Mina's last checkup. Their friends joked about how Momo would really go alpha with the little one, taking care of her like she's the jewel on the crown and keeping her away from danger. But Momo won't be like that, she can swear on it…

She just wants her daughter to grow into someone as beautiful (inside and out) as her loving Minari

“Yuki”

“Yuki?” Mina spells the name slowly “Snow?”

“No, happiness. Because she comes at the moment we're both so happy and I know she would bring us even more happiness”

Mina smiles and, even if she feels the tears in the corner of her eyes, she holds them back and leans in to kiss the top of Momo's head

* * *

“Boys! Be careful with Yuki, okay? She's just a baby!”

Momo sits at her backyard. Her children laugh as they play in the snow and try to build a snowman. It's been a year already and changes happened here and there: Aoi is taller now and he's a little social butterfly making friends everywhere he goes (kinda like Momo), Akira loves to play with his building blocks in complete silence and is rather shy with strangers, he loves when someone reads him his favorite books (kinda like Mina), Yuki is loud and happy, eating a lot everyday and loving her naps more than she loves her parents (kinda like both)

Mina sits beside her wife and hands her a cup of tea before kissing her cheek

“All good, miss best seller?”

Momo laughs

“Yeah, just looking out for the pups. Three is a crowd you know?”

“You dont say…imagine carrying them for nine months”

Momo chuckles and she thinks of her dream. Of that life where Mina walked away, where Sana picked up the pieces of a broken heart and put it back together, shaping her family to her liking, where Yuki was never born and she never met happiness

“I love you, Minari”

“So sudden” Mina smiles and leans her head on Momo shoulder “I love you too, Momoring”

But it isn't here, it isn't this life

That was just a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a request/prompt by the user yoonic99 in AFF. Huge thanks for giving me this idea so I could give a happy ending to this AU! I hope you guys enjoyed it and thank you so much for reading! Remember that requests are open


	5. Summer Song

"Momo-unnie!"

The scream behind her window made Momo squirm in her bed with an annoyed growl and cover her head with her soft pillow. She was sleepy and obviously just wanted to sleep... it was the first day of vacation, for god's sake! She deserved to rest even for a few more hours. At first, Momo thought her mother was calling her, screaming that she should tide up her room because, for three days, she had told Momo that she needed to keep her clothes clean and change the sheets on her bed (obviously Momo ignored her, not because her mother was a nuisance but because chores were a nuisance) however, in the middle of her sleepiness, she remembered that her parents were supposed to be on a vacation with her sister at the beach and they had left her behind as a punishment for her bad grades at school

Momo sat on the bed with a deep scowl and her hair was a total mess. The two-piece pajama full of pig drawings was too small for her now and she was sure that by the next month she would have nothing to wear. Stupid teenage years, the worst part was supposed to be long gone. You don't really get taller at sixteen years!

"Momo-unnie!"

She kicked her blankets to the side and walked with big steps to the window of her room. She had forgotten to close the curtains and the window the night before so she only had to peek through the glass.

Outside, on top of a black bicycle with stickers of strawberries and cute tigers was the demon in disguise: Son Chaeyoung. Another girl who had stayed behind for the holidays in complete solitude after her wealthy parents bought tickets for a luxury cruise in the Caribbean. Chaeyoung said that her parents had invited her but that she chose to stay at home, why? Momo didn't really know for sure but she had an alibi that it was to be able to cause more damage throughout the neighborhood. Chaeyoung was exactly fourteen years old, she was in middle school and she wished to be a composer with all her heart. She had a lot of talent for it but some fears stopped her from flying beyond what her wings allowed (such fears being what she would find in the outside world). Right now, Chaeyoung was dressed in denim shorts that reached her knees, a white sleeveless shirt and purple sandals, her short hair sticking to her forehead due to her sweat

"What?!" Momo replied in annoyance, her brain was still furious about the sleep she couldn't enjoy. She thought that, hopefully, she could wake up until three in the afternoon until  
Chaeyoung came to nag

"Hey, unnie!" Chaeyoung waved one of her hands in the air while resting one leg on the sidewalk in front of the garden at Momo's house, she didn't get off the bike "Jeongyeon-unnie  
has the keys to our haven! Do you want to come with me?"

At the mention of that place, Momo felt her soul returning to her body and all the sleep was long gone

"I'm getting dressed! Wait there"

"Where else would I go, pabo?"

Momo completely ignored the disrespectful way in which Chaeyoung called her, it was no longer a surprise and, after all, that constant 'unnie' she used was only a facade. Momo searched through the clean clothes that she still didn't fold and finally understood why her mother kept nagging at her, she couldn't find any of the clothes she usually wore... she chose a pair of black shorts just above her knees and the shirt of her father's favorite team that she had forgotten to  
hand over, she put on her most worn-out sneakers and went down the stairs at full speed, running to take her bicycle: Momo had saved the money from her last two summer jobs to be able to buy a bike that was larger and suitable for her getaways. Pink in color with a more comfortable seat and the best brakes in the entire store. She was so proud of that bike that she almost put a name to it

Once Momo made sure that her house was well locked and the keys were in a safe place in her pockets, she got on her bike and followed Chaeyoung along the street that led to that wonderful place they all loved so much

"How the hell did Jeongyeon get the keys? I thought her parents grounded her until next summer"

Momo was genuinely curious to know how Jeongyeon managed to convince her parents' that she was a good girl and could stay safe all summer long. Her parents always made almost movie like plans in order to get Jeongyeon to stay in line and just behave for one summer and one summer only. Although they weren't strict or controlling parents, they wanted the best for their daughter even if it meant having her locked up for a couple of days

Chaeyoung let out a 'tiger cackle' (as Jeongyeon had baptized her laugh) while pedaling more calmly and close to the sidewalk to be able to dodge any cars that could come their way although there were only one or two along the whole street. Everyone should be on the beach right now, enjoying the sea breeze and the comforting morning sunshine in their loving summer holidays…

Everyone except these three losers

"Jeongyeon-unnie managed to convince her parents that she needed the haven to make a summer homework and they trusted her! So now we have the place aaalllll for us"

Hearing that story, Momo couldn't help but laugh. God... she didn't want to imagine the stupid excuse that Jeongyeon used to achieve her purpose, at this point she should think about being a lawyer or something similar because her persuasion skills were so great that she could convince anyone that the sky was green with barely any effort

Both girls continued pedaling the streets tirelessly, Jeongyeon lived almost to the other end of the city so visiting her was a real journey. It took them about twenty minutes to reach their destination but they finally did. In the backyard of Jeongyeon's house there was a small cabin  
made of wood: that place was their safe spot from the outside of the world. It was their own happy corner. Someday that place was used like a tools warehouse for Jeongyeon's father but eventually the man moved all his tools and instruments to the garage and left the place forgotten and full of garbage. Jeongyeon offered to clean it on the condition that he would then 'inherit it' and the old man agreed without complaint. Now Jeongyeon had conditioned the place with three sleeping mats, her video game console, a small old television and a huge armchair that every day looked more worn and reeked of pizza and chicken. They used to spend every afternoon there, playing videogames tirelessly and laughing at all their jokes

Just in front of the little wooden cabin, Jeongyeon's green bicycle was lying in the grass, the paint was falling off and she had told them that she would soon paint it again with another shade of green but it would surely be a long time before that happened, Jeongyeon loved procrastinating. Momo and Chaeyoung threw their own bikes right next to their friend's. Momo was the one who whistled loudly to get Jeongyeon's attention who would surely be playing with  
her console at full volume and couldn't listen to them

"Jeongyeon-ah! Open the door!"

Behind the door, the characteristic sound of Mario Bros was heard when you successfully finish a level. The sound was cut abruptly and, out of nowhere, the front door of the place opened. There was Jeongyeon, her hair tied in a high ponytail, with denim shorts too 'short' and a tank top. The television was turned off and the console was hanging from a metaphorical edge on the table where it was located

“Hi, you fools. I tripped with the wire of the controller and almost fell off. Did you guys bring food?”

"Of course not," Momo replied with a deep pout over her lips and her hands crossed across her chest. "Chaeyoung came to wake me up out of nowhere, I'm still sleepy and besides…I forgot my money at home"

Jeongyeon could only laugh as she made a hand gesture for her friends to enter the cabin. Chaeyoung strutted happily while Momo yawned and dropped right in the stinky armchair with a big yawn. She really was tired…

“Who's gonna buy food?” Jeongyeon said as she paced around the cabin with her hands behind her back “I'm really hungry and my parents said that everything in the fridge is listed…we can't get bloated with anything”

“Oh man!” Chaeyoung whined as she sat down in front of the game console after making it work again, making Mario jump around turtles and crushing blocks “Mom always says I shouldn't live like a coward so you shouldn't either! Let's eat from your fridge!”

“Shut up, tiger!” Jeongyeon pointed a finger at Chaeyoung who was laughing again “You don't get to say anything when your stomach is a fucking black hole!”

Momo clutched her own stomach and whined as she watched those two bicker and fight about food (like they always do). Unfortunately, the smell of pizza and chicken in the couch was enough to get Momo hungry but she didn't want to get up, pedal all the way to the convenience store and then get back... however, just as she was about to get up from the couch, she found an _interesting_ magazine under one of the cushions, slightly peeking outside of it

A porn magazine

Momo went through it quickly, it was obviously full of naked women in different positions but Momo wasn't quick enough to throw the magazine away before Jeongyeon grabbed it with her own hands, hiding it behind her back

“Hey! If you wanna watch you need to buy food”

Chaeyoung paused the game and almost jumped towards Jeongyeon just to grab the magazine. As soon as she had it in her hands, she opened her eyes wide and looked at a semi-nude woman on top of a motorcycle

“Oh wow! I don't think I have this one!”

Momo laughed as Jeongyeon snatched the magazine away from the younger girl and threw it away towards the corner of the cabin. Chaeyoung laughed one more time and sat on the ground to play more Mario

“Don't say a word about that, my fellow gays” Jeongyeon crossed her arms across her chest “My parents don't know shit about it”

“I'm sure they know” Momo smirked and sat on the couch before yawning for the umpteenth time that day “I mean…I don't think they think you spend your day just playing video games”

“But it'll be really embarrassing if they find that” Chaeyoung said, frowning as she concentrated on a particularly hard level “It'll be even more embarrassing than when Dahyun's parents found her secret shrine to Sana”

All of them roared with laughter. The face Dahyun made when she told them about her parents sitting at the table with a rather _private_ picture of Sana, her girlfriend, in their hands asking for an explanation on why she had that hidden under her mattress along with at least two more pictures. Poor girl had to attend church two times a day for at least a whole month

“Well, you gotta side with Dubs you know?” Momo said as she crossed her legs “Sana is hot as fuck, imagine if she sent you nudes all the time”

Chaeyoung threw her head back and faked a shiver while Momo laughed. Jeongyeon punched Momo in the arm

“You are such a fuck boy, Hirai. That's why you're single”

“Look who's talking! Should I remind you that Nayeon dumped your ass last month?"

Two soft knocks on the front door stopped time inside the haven. Chaeyoung turned off the game, Momo opened her eyes wide and Jeongyeon gulped…

“Who's that?” Chaeyoung whispered

“How the fuck should I know?” Jeongyeon replied

“What if its your parents, unnie?”

“We're fucked”

“Open the door then!” Momo added while she pushed Jeongyeon towards the only entrance

Another knock

“You open it, slow ass!”

Momo was pushed hard against the door and it made a hard crack sound. Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon laughed out loud as the Japanese girl struggled to open and look okay for whoever was out there. However, nobody of them expected that behind that door was the prettiest girl they have ever seen before…

Her hair was tied in a messy ponytail, dressed in a floral sundress with sandals, her eyes doe and skin slightly red under the morning sun. She opened her eyes wide when she saw Momo and each of the idiots behind the door felt their heart skip a beat

“Uhm…h-hi”

Momo gulped, Chaeyoung opened her mouth and Jeongyeon quickly made a move pushing Momo towards the inside again and leaning against the door with a wide smile. The girl took a step back but smiled softly at everyone before lifting her hand to greet them

“Hi!” Jeongyeon said, a bit too enthusiastic, the girls behind her snickered and laughed “Can I help you?”

“I'm your new neighbor, the house on the left” the girl pointed at the house that had a truck parked in front and men slowly moving everything towards the inside of a rather empty place “I saw the bikes outside and was curious about them…am I disturbing something?”

_My heart_ thought Momo as she walked behind Jeongyeon, Chaeyoung did the same standing on her toes so she could take a look at the girl

“Of course not!” replied Momo with a smirk “So you wanna take a ride with us?”

“We can't go around town, fuckstick” said Jeongyeon while she pinched Momo arm and the girl whined with a pout before frowning “We're grounded remember?”

“More like YOU guys are grounded” said Chaeyoung as she stepped outside and greeted the girl with a smile “Hi! I'm Chaeyoung”

“I'm Mina” the girl finally said her name and a big, gummy smile flashed towards the losers who just stared at her with an equal (but rather dumbfounded) smile. “Why are you guys grounded?”

“Long story short, they suck” Chaeyoung laughed

“The only thing short is you!” Momo pointed at her and then laughed along with Mina “I'm Momo by the way”

“I'm Jeongyeon” said the taller girl stepping in front of Momo and Chaeyoung

“Nice to meet you all” Mina kept laughing at all of their antics and pointed at her house one more time “Let me get my bike and then you guys can show me around town, okay?”

All of them nodded at the same time and, just when Mina was a few meters away, pushed at each other like hungry wolves fighting for food

“If you fuckers mess this up I swear I'll fly to outer space. Don't scare her with your gayness…even when she looks like an angel” Momo threatened everyone with a raised finger, like a mother scolding her kids

“She's so pretty!” Chaeyoung swooned and then twirled around “I'm definitely in love”

“Did you see that smile?” Jeongyeon sighed at the same time Momo and Chaeyoung squealed “My god…I'm about to dump my crush on Jihyo just for her”

Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung never realized one thing that Momo did: they all liked Mina. Oh man, this was war

As Mina waved at them from across the street already on her bike, Momo thought only one thing: this girl had to be her girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something I wrote while I was on the bus back home from work. This is meant to be a three part story so let's see how it goes. I'm actually thinking of turning this collection into a Twice collection rather than Mimo but I'm still thinking about it…in the.meantime thank you so much for reading and hope you liked this!


End file.
